Juntos ante la adversidad
by mireee3D2Y
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Luffy hubiera sido un esclavo de los dragones celestiales antes que Hancock? ¿Cómo sería su encuentro? Descubran esto y mas en este fanfic! LuHan
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1. CONOCIÉNDONOS

Esos malditos dragones celestiales, nunca se cansaran de venir a reírse de mi verdad? Estoy cansado y lleno de heridas… Cuando quiero dormir aparecen ellos y me obligan a pegar, reírse de mi, forzarme a trabajar durante horas… Y esta asquerosa marca, mi espalda arde cada vez que pienso en ella. Pero no me rendiré, seguiré aguantando y nunca me derrumbaré, y menos delante de ellos. Porqué sé que un día seré libre.

Llevo encerrado aquí hace años, tengo 19 años. Vivía con mi hermano Ace en una montaña junto con unos bandidos. Nos trataban bien. Recuerdo perfectamente como acabé aquí. Estaba en el bosque con Ace intentando cazar un oso para cenar cuando, de repente, salió un hombre de la nada y me metió dentro de una jaula. Solo tenía 8 años. No se cuanto tiempo pasé allí, pero un día me encontraba en una sala de subastas dónde millones de personas pujaban por mi. Y entonces llegó él, ese maldito dragón celestial, que me compró por 100000000 beries.

Y aquí estoy. Me obligaron a comerme una fruta del diablo, la gomu gomu no mi, para que los entretuviera con mi cuerpo elástico. Pero esto un día acabará. Un día saldré a la mar, me haré pirata y toda esta injusticia acabará. Yo me encargaré de ello.

Estaba en mi celda medio dormido cuando escuché que habrían la puerta. Pensé que ya era la hora de entretener a esos malditos, pero en lugar de eso entró una chica de mi edad acompañada de uno de esos monstruos.

-003, esta será tu nueva compañera de celda-dijo el dragón celestial

Yo no dije nada, solamente me limité a asentir. Luego empujó bruscamente a la chica dentro de la celda y se fue. Corriendo fue a su lado a ver como estaba.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunté preocupado

-Sí…

-¿Cómo acabaste aquí?

-Me secuestraron de mi barco…

-Lo siento mucho…-dije con tristeza

-¿Qué me va a pasar?

No sabía que responderle, quería animarla, pero aquí nunca pasaba nada bueno, nunca a los esclavos.

-No lo sé… Tienes… Tienes la marca?

Ella simplemente me mostró su espalda.

-Ya veo…-dije en un susurro

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, yo no sabía que decir, y ella estaba asustada. Finalmente me decidí a preguntar su nombre.

-Oye… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hancock…Boa Hancock

-Encantado, mi nombre es Monkey D. Luffy-dije tendiéndole la mano, cosa que ella correspondió.

-Igualmente…-dijo en un susurro

-Sé que las cosas no se te harán fáciles aquí, te lo digo por experiencia. Llevo 11 años aquí encerrado-dije en un suspiro- pero no estarás sola, porque yo estaré a tu lado.-dije sonriendo

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente, susurrando un gracias.

No sé como pasó, pero al ver esta sonrisa me sonrojé por primera vegada en mi vida. La verdad es que era muy hermosa. Entonces en ese instante decidí que no dejaría que nada malo le pasase, que la protegería de esos monstruos con mi vida.

-Hancock-la llamé

Ella me miró.

-Un día seremos libres-dije con determinación.

Continuará…

**Hace tiempo que quería hacer esta historia, pero no encontraba tiempo **

**Bueno, espero muchos reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2. SOBREVIVIENDO

Llevaba tres meses encerrado con Hancock desde que ella llegó aquí. Estaba muy deprimida y siempre pensando en sus hermanas, pero yo siempre hacía lo posible para animarla y hacer que olvidara en dónde estábamos, haciendo chistes y bromas. Con estos pequeños gestos, conseguía una sonrisa por su parte. Esa sonrisa… cada vez que la veía el corazón me daba un vuelco impresionante. ¿Por qué negarlo? Me había enamorado de ella.

Un día como cualquier otro, estábamos los dos en la celda hablando y esperando que hoy no nos tocara ``entretener´´ a esos monstruos.

-Luffy-empezó ella- qué crees que nos pasará hoy?

-No lo sé, pero no te preocupes. Yo te protegeré-dije con determinación.

Ante eso ella solo sonrió, haciendo que un pequeño sonrojo se manifestara en mis mejillas.

-Hay una cosa que siempre te he querido preguntar pero nunca he tenido el valor suficiente-dijo Hancock

-Tranquila, pregunta lo que sea, tenemos la confianza suficiente-dije sonriendo

-¿Dónde…dónde tienes tú la… la marca?

-¿Sólo eso? Mira- y me descubrí el hombro izquierdo, en donde se podía observar claramente la marca de los dragones celestiales.- Es difícil de cubrir eh?-dije con un suspiro

-Lo siento-dijo apenada

-Nah, no lo sientas. Cuando salgamos de aquí me lo quitaré o simplemente me lo taparé con vendajes.-dijo sonriendo.

-Tu siempre tan optimista Luffy-dijo Hancock riendo

-¡Claro! Shishishishishishishishishishi

De repente, la celda se abrió dejando ver a un guardia.

-Número 003, te toca-dijo secamente.

Yo solo suspiré.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego Hancock-dije sonriendo

-Luffy…-dijo entre lágrimas

-No te preocupes, llevo 11 años aquí, me han cogido cariño-dije entre bromas para intentar animarla, aunque en realidad estaba bastante asustado.

Pasaron cuatro horas cuando la puerta de la celda volvió a abrirse para tirarme nuevamente dentro de ella.

-Luffy!-gritó Hancock que me abrazó al instante

-Hey-dije con una sonrisa

-¿Qué te ha pasado, qué te han hecho?-dijo asustada

Yo estuve en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que le dije:

-Míralo tú misma-dije extendiéndole el brazo.

Ella no supo a que me refería, pero me tocó el brazo y de repente la piel de este se estiró. Hancock lo miró con horror.

-Una fruta del diablo-dije solamente- La Gomu No Mi más concretamente.

-Luffy…

-Han hecho conmigo lo que han querido, me han estirado, me han disparado, lanzado agujas… y todos estaban riéndose de mi… en mi cara-dije con rabia.

Hancock al oír eso solamente me abrazo con mucha fuerza, intentando consolarme.

-Hancock…-dije entre sozollos- me lo han quitado…

-¿Cómo?

-Mi sueño, me lo han arrebatado-dije entre lágrimas- el mar, mi vida como pirata, la libertad…

Ella seguía sin entender.

-Hancock, no podré volver a nadar…-dije llorando fuertemente entre sus brazos.

Continuará….

**Espero que os haya gustado!**

**POR FAVOR, DEJAD REVIEWS! ES LO ÚNICO QUE ME MOTIVA A CONTINUAR ESCRIBIENDO!**

**UN ABRAZO.**


End file.
